


How to defeat your enemy in the bed

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Cristiano, M/M, Plot What Plot, bottom from top, top!Sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: 小段子啊~





	

“操，Cris，你真他妈的淫荡，你知道你硬的像石头吗？”

“滚你的！彼此彼此，操！你可别逼我咬你！”

“哦，宝贝，张开嘴，唔……顾不上说话了，你尝起来……”

“闭嘴！——如果你还想做下去！”

“你尝起来就像糖果，别咬我！Cris，操，我想舔你这儿……”

“什……么，哪？”

“……这儿，它简直就是在诱惑我。”

“操！见鬼的！Sergio Ramos！你一定不想死！”

“当然不想，如果第二天被登上报纸恐怕两家公司股票都会暴跌……”

“操操操！你他妈停下来啊！啊……”

“唔，你知道你在诱惑我吗？”

“去你妈的！！！”

“我要操你了，宝贝，你得转过去……”

“WTF？！”

“……唔，好紧，操，你好紧，Cris，放松点，让我动一动嘛。”

“WTF！！！！”

“啊，爱你，爱死你了，你知道你在吸我吗？Hmmm……”

“妈的，我一定会杀了你！我们说好的69！”

“噢，操！你好热，又紧又热，我怎么忍得住？你真是美得不可思议，天生适合被我压在下面操，我怎么会这么多年没操你……”

“恩……”

“你喜欢吗？我猜是这里……”

“噢！”

“操，爱死你了，BabyCris，就是忍不住不操你，从你在会议室讲话时就忍不住幻想，宝贝，你真不该穿那条西装裤，它能清晰地看出你的内裤你知道吗……”

“废话少说！见鬼的……啊，就是这里，用力操我……妈的！你没吃饭吗？”

“操你，Baby，我要操的你后悔这么说。”

“啊啊啊——上帝，操！Jesus！轻点——”

“打赌你喜欢。”

“操，Sese，这他妈的棒呆了……”

***

“你感觉怎么样？”

“见鬼的……”

“你知道我一直想这么干，从你开始步入我的视线。”

“哇哦！承认你从一开始就爱上了我！”

“是的……我爱你，BabyCris，良好的观察力。”

“……”

“你呢？”

“见鬼的从我身上下去！”

“唔，忍不住不操你，非得把真话从你嘴里操出来不可。”

“啊，呜，好吧，你赢了……Sergio Ramos，你赢了！”

FIN~


End file.
